Kids World's Adventures of Barney's Campfire Sing Along
Kids World's Adventures of Barney's Campfire Sing Along is another upcoming Kids World/Barney crossover film by 20th Universal Goodtimes Century Paramount Productions. It appeared on YouTube and Google Drive. Plot After listening to a story about camping read by her mom, Tina wishes that she could go camping someday. After Tina falls asleep, she dreams about a camping trip with Barney, Ryan, Winnie The Pooh, Bobby, Cindy, Oliver, Richelle and the rest of the characters. Barney takes the gang through different fun experiences from pitching tents to having a snack. In the mist of things, a storm comes around and Tina gets lost in the woods. Thanks to Barney's advice earlier of "Stay where you are, hug a tree and blow your whistle," everyone finds Tina and they continue onto more campfire fun. They even explore a cave where a bear lives. Back at the campfire, songs are sung around it and everyone learns how to make S'mores. After the trip is over, Tina wakes up and realizes it was all just a dream - and a magical one at that. Educational Theme: Camping Safety Stories: Let's Go Camping Cast * Barney (David Voss (costume), Bob West (voice)) * Ryan * Winnie The Pooh * Bobby * Cindy * Oliver * Michael (Lucas Grebeel) * Amy (Ashley Tisdale) * Tina (Monique Coleman) * Richelle * Luci (Vanessa Hudgens) * Derek (Corbin Bleu) * Jeffrey (Zac Efron) * Malcolm * Mallory * Resse * Renee * Dewey * Daisy * Tina's mom (Britney Spears) * The Bear (Philip Parker (costume), Bob West (voice)) * Earl Sinclair and his family * Dr. Alan Grant and his friends (from Jurassic Park), * Dennis the Menace and his friends (including Gina Gillotti {from the Dennis The Menace films}) * the Mighty Morphin Power Rangers * Plus Many More! Songs # Barney Theme Song (Remix/Custom) # I Love You (English and Spanish) # A Camping We Will Go (crossover) # Little Cabin in the Forest Green (season 3 style) (crossover) # Clean Up (seasons 4 -12 style) (crossover) # The Ants Go Marching (seasons 2 and 3 style) (crossover) # The Little Turtle # The Frog on a Log (season 3 style) (crossover) # The Happy Wanderer (re-redubbed) (season 3 style) (crossover) # I'm Being Eaten By a Tyrannosaurus Rex # Sarasponda (season 3 and Barney's Talent Show) (remix) (crossover) # S'Mores (crossover) # The Other Day I Met a Bear (seasons 4, 5, 6 and 8 style) (crossover) # Kookaburra (seasons 2 and 3 style) (crossover) # Tell Me Why (crossover) # Are You Sleeping? (crossover) Trivia * This film was a request by 20th Universal Goodtimes Century Paramount Productions. * The Oslen Twins,Vada, Thomas J., Richelle, Penelope, Spanky and friends, Pepper, Molly, Duffy, Kate, July, Casper, Wendy, Malcolm, Mallory, Resse, Renee, Dewey, Daisy, Sid, May, Gabriella, Gerald, Little Bill, Ash and his friends, Earl Sinclair and his family, Gobo, Red, Mokey, Wembley, Boober, Uncle Traveling Matt, The Doozers, Pablo, Tyron, Tasha, Uniqua, Austin, and the characters will guest star in this film. * No Villains in this Crossover Film. Gallery Kids World's Adventures of Barney's Campfire Sing Along (crossover).jpg Bobby Cindy & Oliver's Adventures of Barney's Campfire Sing Along.jpg Pooh's Adventures of Barney's Campfire Sing-Along Logo.png Category:20th Universal Goodtimes Century Paramount Productions Category:TV Special Category:Spin-off films Category:Fantasy-Adventure films Category:Fantasy Films Category:Action/Adventure films Category:Live-action/animated films Category:Kids World's Adventures Series Films Category:Non-Disney crossovers Category:Benny J. Ross Category:Musical Films Category:Travel Films Category:Camping Films Category:Jungle Adventure Films Category:Barney films Category:DeviantART Category:Comedy-drama films Category:Animals and Kids films Category:BennytheBeast